Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-77.231.235.124-20170820171110/@comment-34960983-20170825194736
Sopalain a écrit :le HDO annule les surprise dans le monde de OP, mais si Akainu n'a pas de HDO je comprendrai mieux cet arguments" AKainu était occupé avec marco quand barbe blanche le frappe par derrière ,c'était le même cas avec aokiji qui se fait avoir par jozz alros qu'il se battait avec barbe blanche , cela voudrait donc dire que aokiji ne posséde pas le HDO aussi , alors qu'il est bien stipulait que tous les officiers de la marine qui sont au minimum vice amiral posséde les deux formes de haki. Doflamingo s'est battu contre deux SN au meme temps, et grace a son HDO il s'est bien sorti, tu n'as pas bien compris, je sais que tous les VA doivent avoir le HDO et le HDA, avec le HDO tu peux esquiver des centaines de balles ou des rayons lazer, me dis pas que c'est difficile de ressentir la présence d'un type ayant la même taille que BB Le seul arugment que vous avez pour penser yonkou>amiral , c'est barbe blanche vieux a battu akainu donc yonkou>amiral , d'une barbe blanche était désigné comme étant l'homme le plus fort du monde et de deux akainu se fait avoir par surprise et par derrière et n'a même pas été mis out de la guerre suite aux coups sismiques de barbe blanche tu le dis toi meme, c'est notre argument on a vu un Yonku mourront capable de vaincre le meilleur Amiral, c'est assez suffisant pour nous ne t'attend pas a un autre affrontement dans le manga entre un amiral et un Yonku, et qu'en est-il de vous, avez vous un seul argument qui prouve qu'un amiral=Yonku ? Sauf qui si il le fait c'est lui qui se met en position de faiblesse par rapport aux autres yonkous car il subirait des pertes conséquentes , c'est pour ca qu'il y'a une situation figée entre les 4 yonkous et n'entre pas directement en guerre ouverte. quand deux camp on un niveau proche les conséquences de leur affrontement seront grave, sa signifie qu'ils ont un niveau très proche, et l'équipage de Marco qui était le plus proche en terme de puissance des Yonku a subit une défaite écrasante, donc ce que tu dis est faux, si BN et Kaidou était vraiment beaucoup plus puissant que l'équipage de BM ils les auraient écraser comme BN face a marco barbe blanche avant sa rencontre avec shanks avec des dizaines de perfusions dans le corps donc à ce moment là il était malade et vieux comme a mf et pourtant il était désigné par l'auteur lui même (comme le démontre le grand encadré) comme étant "the strongest man in the world ", le problème avec vous c'est que vous voulez voir ce que vous voulez pas ce que l'auteur veut vous montrer. qui a dis le contraire ? et non c'est pourtant très clair cette règle de vouloir montrer juste ce que bon nous semble s'applique pour vous, BB face a Shanks n'est pas le meme BB face a Kainou, pourquoi Oda a met a gigantesque trou dans le torse de BB c'était juste pour le décor ? et les centaines de coup reçu dans son corps extr tous ces blessure n'affaiblis pas BB ? honnêtement j'ai rien a rajouter là-dessus, ce qui est clair et clair Et pourtant shanks a barré la route de kaido ou est le rapport avec ce que j'ai dis ? j'ai pas di que Shanks est plus faible, pour info il est pour moi le plus puissant Yonku, la je parle de la résistance, pour revenir au fait que des simple attaque de magma n'aurait jamais blesser BM Tu me liras les passages car je ne pense que c'est pas le même manga oui bravo a toi, tu viens juste de débarquer et au passage bien venue a toi, et tu me dis que c'est pas le même manga Mais de quelle pause tu parles enfaite ? , car si il en avait fait une , jimbei et luffy lui aurait échappé , hors il les a rattrapé en un rien de temps , lorsque akainu tombe dans le fossé , il se retient au paroi (si il se retenait pas il tombait dans l'eau et il serait mort noyé http://m.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/575/8), puis creuse dans la terre terre pour rattraper jimbei et luffy qui avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance grâce à l'intervention de marco puis de barbe blanche Akainu a le logia du magma pas celui du temps, il ne peut pas bloqué le temps, quand il est tombé, BB a affronté tout l'équipage de BN, et durant ce temps il était toujours sous le sol AKainu nous a été montré comme étant capable de se battre à distance , si Bm monte sur zeus et combat akainu qu'est-ce qu'elle fera , elle semble moins efficace à distance qu'au Cac oui a distance elle peut juste envoyer des attaques qui peuvent raser toute une foret, et avant de me dire que ca ne peut pas blesser un Logia, relis le passage ou Zoro a blesser monet avec une attaque a distance Utilisateur176 au début tu pensait que les Yonku étaient plus puissant mais maintenant tu dis que a cause des fait du manga tu pense que amiral=Yonku, mais de quel fait et preuve tu parle, dans le manga et avec tous les dernier chapitre, l'histoire nous montre que les Yonku sont vraiment des êtres exceptionnel, BM et Kaidou sont des vrai monstre que ce soit en puissance ou en résistance personne n'est capable de rivaliser avec eux dans ce domaine, ensuite rappelez vous bien de mes paroles vous allez etres surpris par la niveau de Shanks, BN n'en parlant meme pas il va certainement dépasser tous les Yonku y compris les amiraux et non un Amiral si il devient pirates, avec un équipage assez puissant il n'aura jamais le niveau d'un Yonku, la bataille entre marco et BN le prouve clairement, Marco a pour moi le niveau d'un amiral, il est dit par les Gorosei eux meme qu'il est le seul avec les Yonku qui peut stopper BN, et l'équipage de Marco a subit une défaite écrasante et tu dis toujours des choses qui ne sont jamais passé dans le manga pour justifier la supériorité d'akainu, dans la chute de BM n'a inquiéter personne, montre moi le passage ou on vois les membres de charlotte inquiet pour la chute de BM, et tu redis encore et encore que BM n'a jamais quitté son ile, alors qu'on la vu dans son enfance plier des autre royaumes une dernière question, si pour toi BM ne peut battre aucun amiral, et dans plusieurs débat tu dis toujours que l'amiral va gagner, pourquoi ne pas dire franchement ton avis que les amiraux sont plus puissant que les Yonku, est ce que tu as peur de le dire ? parce que moi je dis toujours que Yonku> Amiral